


Two Geeks in Hogsmeade

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek takes the guys to meet Hermione, Gen, teen wolf/harry potter crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes Scott and Stiles to meet Hermione in Hogsmeade...for business and for fanboying, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Geeks in Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> Title: Two Geeks in Hogsmeade  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 573  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Derek regretted having taken them with him the moment they left Beacon Hills. Scott was excited, like everyone probably was when they were about to meet the wizarding world in another country. Stiles, however, was just plain annoying.

“Y’know, they sort their students in four different houses,” he rambled, basically vomiting all the facts he had researched earlier. “Most popular house is a Gryffindor. Guess that’s kinda be your house, Derek, although we know you’re not into popular stuff, eh? Would suit you too, Scott, although I think you got a good amount of Hufflepuff in ya, too. Me, however...I’d either be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Although Slytherin is really not popular, ‘cause of the dark wizards that were in it. Then again, do you wanna tell me everyone who was sorted into a certain house is evil? ‘Cause not. That’s what it’s like with the rumors though, right? They’re not much into werewolves either, but that’s because most of theirs are nasty buggers.”

Derek sighed. “Stiles...I only took you with us because Scott convinced me to. I don’t even think you can go anywhere near Hogwarts because humans can’t see it.”

“Aww, man, don’t spoil the fun.” Stiles pouted, not really convincing though. He almost ran into a small group outside a shop in the small town they were in now. Hogsmeade. Weird name. “I’m open minded, man. Maybe that’s all it takes for someone to be able and see. If not...I’m more than happy with that little town here. All that stuff…”

Scott chuckled, giving Derek that apologising smile he knew only too well by now. “He’s just excited,” he said quietly. “Imagine what it has to be like for him… He often feels like he’s ‘just the human’, and now he’s in a town basically stuffed with magical stuff. It’s like paradise for him, and that he knows more about it than us...it’s a bonus.”

Derek rolled his eyes in response. Yes, he knew Stiles was excited. Yes, he thought the guy was actually smart, considering how much information he could get into that brain of his within such a short amount of time. It didn’t change the annoying fast-talking he did though. Or the overdone flailing. Goodness, that guy…

“Derek? Derek Hale?”

The voice behind them made the group stop and turn around. Derek couldn’t help but smile as he found himself facing Hermione Granger again. The girl was smart too. In a less geeky way though, although one might want to argue about that. He opened his mouth to answer, but one again the ‘just human’ was fast.

“Oh my god, you have to be Hermione Granger!” he exclaimed like the fanboy he was. “I read so much about you, and here you are, a real person, right in front of me. I read all the books, especially History of Hogwarts, and your book as well. I have so many questions! You’re gonna answer all my questions, right?”

Hermione gave him an odd smile, nodding slowly before she raised an eyebrow at Derek in a confused way. He shrugged an apology, couldn’t resist the hint of an amused smile though. Two geeks in the same town...probably they wouldn’t stop talking for the next couple of hours. Maybe he and Scott, if they managed to sneak away, would actually get a couple of quiet moments before the tough part of their trip would start.


End file.
